mordakota
by i luv cartoons
Summary: after rigby finds out about mordecais relationship with heather he convinces him to go back on couple corral where he meets dakota and they have a loving relationship and match meanwhile someone who mordecai knows wants him back and dawn has said that mordecai and dakota have a bad fate where will this lead to
1. Chapter 1

Mordakota chapter 1 meeting Dakota

Mordecai sat on his bed staring at a picture of Heather he cried softly

And collapsed dramatically there was no hope of love for him and

He just stayed no matter how much Rigby asked him to come out.

Rigby yelled and yelled but Mordecai would not come out! He

Tried his best to the things they loved but thy just weren't the same

For him. Finally out Mordecai came but he was just going to the bathroom. "UGH COME ON DUDE"! Rigby shouted Mordecai

Came out of the bathroom. "What dude" said Mordecai gloomily

"Listen" said Rigby "WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET"! Mordecai

just left Rigby and walked off to the coffee shop.

Rigby had to know why Mordecai was upset he snuck into his bedroom

And looked around in the piles of tissues surrounding his bed!

Finally he fished up something tear soaked and damp! It was a

Picture of a girl, with long black hair, and a purple singlet,

"Meh" said Rigby he also then fished out a note that was next to

the portrait it was purple, had his name on it, another name on it,

(heather) it was covered in loveheart stickers, this is what it said!

"Dear Mordecai Im sorry about the "Date" I love you but

Its too dangerous if it goes any further than this and anyway

Chris is a jerk yours sincerely Heather".

"Man Mordecai huh" said Rigby. He put down the tear soaked

letter and portrait with a smug look on his face.

Mordecai came back from the coffee shop looking slightly better

He opened the door to see Rigby with an angry look on his face!

"No dude im not going to play video games with you" he said

rudely. "ITS NOT ABOUT THE VIDEO GAMES"! Rigby yelled

"its that you have some sort of relationship with a girl named Heather"

said Rigby he took the wet note out of his pocket. "I have a way to

help you" said Rigby. He led Mordecai to the computer and opened

up couple corral.

Mordecai looked at the website in dusgust. "No dude im not internet

Dating again" said Mordecai "remember last time" he said

Flashback

"Hey Margaret theres something I have been needing to tell you

For a long time" "would you like to come with me to a premiere

Of lovebot two with me tonight"? "yeah sure id love to" said Margaret

"Yeah it's a date thing" said Mordecai "Mordecai" said a voice from

behind "I thought you were taking me to that movie" Behind him

was his current internet date CJ! "MORDECAI what is she talking

about" said Margaret "Look we can work this out" said Mordecai

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WORK THIS OUT"! yelled CJ! "MORDECAI  
ARE YOU DATING THIS GIRL"! Yelled Margaret. CJ muttered

angrily to herself and yelled "IS THIS JUST SOME GAME YOURE  
PLAYING IS THIS A GAME TO YOU"! CJ turned into a black angry

storm cloud and started wrecking the coffee shop.

Flash back ends

"Come on man" said Rigby "there are lots of girls in the world and none

of them are like CJ" "okay" said Mordecai "ill give it a shot" Rigby

logged into his profile the girls who responded to Mordecai were

nothing like he would expect. Okay said Rigby "what is Heathers

personality like" "well" said Mordecai "she's a bit overprotective of

other people when you get on her good side" "a huh" said Rigby

"BINGO!" He shouted there was one response to the search.

"Dakota" said Mordecai "ill give her a shot she seems nice" Rigby

got the number from her page and gave it to Mordecai.

On the phone

Mordecai waited for the line to answer suddenly he heard a the

Voice of a rich woman "hello" she said "who is this"? "hi my

Names Mordecai he said im one of the guys who responded to

You on couple corral". "Oh yeah sorry"  
she said you look like a loser

In your profile picture goodbye". Wait he said but Dakota had already

Gone off the line.

"Great" said Mordecai "she doesn't like me" "yeah she does" said

Rigby "we just need to get on her good side" Rigby dialled Dakotas

Number again she got it again "is it that dweeb Mordecai" her posh

Voice said "NO THIS IS NOT ITS HIS FRIEND RIGBY YOU NEED TO  
STOP JUDGING GUYS BY THEIR APPEARANCE JUST HOOK UP"!

Rigby got the phone "Hmm hmm" he hummed. "Dude that was

Impolite especially in front of the ladies" the phone rang again!

Mordecai heard Dakota shocked on the phone "I heard what your

Friend said Mordecai I will be right here at eight". "AWW yeah yuh

I just scored a date" said Mordecai Rigby walked away "im just happy

Hes not depressed any more"

Eight o clock

Mordecai slicked his hair back again and put on his fancy clothes

"You got this" said Mordecai there was a knock at the door!

Standing there was a blonde woman with green eyes, and tanned

Skin, "hey you must be Mordecai she said im Dakota" they shook

Hands and went inside. "So do you want to play some video games

Said Dakota"? "wow!" said Mordecai "you wear pink and you play video

Games that is so cool" "yeah my ex boyfriend sam taught me how to

Do it its really awesome" said Dakota Mordecai got out the set and

Turned on dig champs it turned out Dakota really was a pro at video

Games. Later Rigby came in and saw the two playing video games

"Hey guys" he said "can I play with you"? "NO"! they laughed

together and put their feet up. Mordecai loved this he loved it

a lot.

Meanwhile

Lurking through the bushes of the park someone finally finds

Mordecai but not in the way she would expect. She sees Mordecai

And Dakota playing video games "oh no im too late" she says

"But maybe I still have time" said the cloaked figure.

(AN well Mordecai is happy again Rigby found out about Heather

uh oh and who is the mysterious cloaked figure we see in the end?

Well that's for me to know and you to fnd out In later updates ill

See ya all later toon luvers out)


	2. Chapter 2 second date

Mordakota chapter 2 second date

Meanwhile outside the park house

"Oh no Im too late well maybe I won't be if I let it said them"

Hooded figure watching Mordecai and Dakota playing video games

The person creeped away with an evil laugh.

The next day

Mordecai woke up with a yawn and a smile today at eight was his

Second date with Dakota he liked her a lot she was a little bit snobbish,

But very kind at the same time,. "Now for the brekkie" said Mordecai

"Wo hey where are you going said Rigby the raccoon don't you forget

To bring your best bro to breakfast" "okay dude" said Mordecai "lets

Get some soggy oat nuts" "oh yeah yuh" said Rigby.

At the breakfast table Rigby pours his cereal "Im just glad to see you

Happy again" said Rigby "I know it has been a tough time for you" said

Rigby "who knows" said Mordecai "I hope Dakota's not anything like CJ"

"You got this man" said Rigby

In the afternoon

Mordecai combed his hair back and pouted his lips it was his second

Date with Dakota tonight after staring at the sunset Rigby and Gwen

Were going to tag along and go clubbing!. Mordecai soon became

A fancy man again he wore a brown tie, a white waistcoat, and he combed his hair to have little streaks at the end,. He heard a knock

At the door "this is my big night" said Mordecai he soon gasped as

He saw Dakota wearing blood red lipstick, blue sky eye shadow,

And princess pink blush, her dress was silky, and had mauve at the

Top, lilac at the bottom, her belt was red leather and diamond encrusted,

Her hair in a bun with pink feathers oh hoe classy she looked.

The sun was just about to set Mordecai got a boombox and went

Out the door with Dakota.

On a high hill

"Wow Mordecai it looks like we are so close to the sun its beautiful"

Said Dakota romantically. "Im glad you like it" said Mordecai "cause

There's more" Mordecai got out his boombox and put in a CD which

Said "the top ten most classiest and romantic hits" Mordecai turned

The CD on and violins started playing, along with a woman singing

In a soft voice,. Dakota pulled Mordecai into an affectionate hug

"I love you Mordecai we met on couple corral for a reason" said

Dakota haha yes we did said Mordecai Dakota rested her head

On Mordecais lap as the sun went down.

Back at the park

Rigby looked at his watch "oh no" he said "Ive got to go pick up

Gwen me Mordecai and the girls are going out to a club". Rigby

Combed his hair back and put on a long black tie and got into

The cart!.

Gwens house

Rigby knocked on the door panting as he drove the cart way too fast

Out came Gwen in a short red dress, with short sleeves, she

Had a spiky necklace, and bracelets, her green and blue hair tied in

A ponytail, "wow" said Rigby "you do know how to dress" "thanks"

Said gwen "you look nice too Rigby".

The box

"So this is the place" said Mordecai to Dakota "Rigby And gwen should

Be waiting in line here" "looks like a cool club" said Dakota soon

Someone tapped them both on the shoulder "hey guys its us" it

Turns out it was Rigby and Gwen "lets wait in line" said Gwen

Later

The two couples had nearly fell asleep until Mordecai heard the guard

Say they could pass through now. Rigby, Gwen, Mordecai, and Dakota,

Ran through the lighting hallway and saw people rocking out to

Classic but cool beats. "LETS DANCE!" said everyone the four people

Started getting their groove on until a slow dance song came Rigby

Ran to Gwen and Mordecai ran to Dakota and Mordecai and Rigby

Both enjoyed the girls putting their heads in their chests as they danced

Along.

After having a short slow dance the DJ started playing the biggest

Rock tunes off the charts. The two couples both got exhausted

And went over to the bar they took two cups of punch and went

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! Best party ever".

a few hours later

"Its getting late I think we should go" said Gwen yeah said Rigby

"we partyed the good party" the girls left and got in gwens car

Mordecai and Rigby both got in the cart. "Man that was a great

Time" said Mordecai soon the car started skidding by accident!

"Hey hey" said Rigby "I think we should walk home said Mordecai"

they got out of the cart and walked home "we will pick up the cart

tomorrow" said Rigby "okay" said Mordecai soon Rigby decided

to walk by himself.

Mordecai was nearly at the park he heard some rustling in the bushes

But he never minded. Soon he heard another voice from behind "hi

Mordecai" the voice sounded familiar Mordecai turned around and

Saw Heather in a purple dress "oh hey heather its been a long time"

Said Mordecai "yeah" said Heather "why are you here"? said Mordecai

Nervously. "Oh that darn Chris voted me off" said Heather "I know how

Much of a jerk he is" said Mordecai the two both laughed nervously

"Yeah I will see you later" said Mordecai "oh goodbye" said Heather

soon heathers smile turned into a frown "I will kill you Dakota!" she said

Mordecai ran back into his room Rigby was there waiting for him "hey

Why are you going back into your room" he said Mordecai looked

Asleep but really he was slowly and deeply falling into guilt.

(AN oh no Heather knows about Dakota Mordecai is sad again

what will happen to the couple next and most importantly Rigby

and gwen will have more stories about themselves as a couple

toon luvers out.)


	3. Chapter 3 some strange fortune

Mordakota chapter 3 some strange fortune

Rigby banged on the door waiting for Mordecai to come out "dude what

Is happening to you why are you doing this!" Mordecai came out he

Looked upset again "dude what is up with you" no response came from

Mordecai "look" said rigby "first you're very happy you had Dakota and

Then got drunk with me and Gwen now you lie in your bedroom sulking again!" Mordecai did a big sigh and started talking "look" said Mordecai "I saw Heather just right after you got home". Said Mordecai

"It then made me think about Dakotas reaction". "Okay" said Rigby "we will

talk about this later but now help me bring the cart home"

the box

"so about Dakota" said rigby "we need to get you guys to do something

special" "like you get your fortune told and see if Heathers involved with

it" "no way man" said Mordecai "well I guess that means you want to

cry yourself to sleep again" said Rigby "Fine" said Mordecai but "im only

doing it for your sake" "Hmm Hmm" said rigby smirking as they pulled

the cart away from the club.

Downtown

"So why did you want to take us out here again?" asked Dakota "well"

said Mordecai "we were planning to come here" Mordecai pointed

Dakota a rusty old shack. "Why are we going there?" asked Dakota

Mordecai ignored the question and pulled her inside. In the cobweb

Covered shack was a certain ghost and pale skinned girl! "Hi guys

Welcome to the shack" said the girl "hey Dawn and fives said Mordecai"

"What brings you here?" said Hi five ghost "Dakota and I want to know our future" said Mordecai "oh perfect" said fives "dawn go get the stuff"

"yes five's" said Dawn.

She came back with a glass jar filled with a red liquid! "Drink this" said

Dawn she gave a cup to Mordecai and Dakota soon the potion made them fall asleep.!

In the imagination zone

Mordecai and Dakota woke up in a black and purple background (you

Know the background you see at the start of a regular show episode!)

"Where are we?" asked Dakota soon a see through figure which appeared to be Dawn came next to them! "You are in the imagination

zone" said the Dawn like figure she snapped her fingers and Mordecai

and Dakota found themselves outside the coffee shop!. The ghost

Dawn disappeared and Mordecai and Dakota walked into the coffee

Shop they soon saw themselves sitting at a table they appeared to

Be having a conversation "come on lets see what our future selves are

Saying" whispered Mordecai.

They snuck out near the table and heard future Mordecai say "look

Dakota there's something important to talk about" he looked nervous

"Here it comes!" said present Dakota "me and my ex girlfriend just got

back together again im sorry but I can't do this anymore" said future

Mordecai "what do you mean?" said future Dakota "im breaking up with

You said future" Mordecai "oh no" said present Mordecai "this is bad!"

Future Dakota closed her eyes like she was about to cry but instead she

Started getting taller, and her hair was turning green, and short, spikes,

And a tail grew on her, and when her eyes opened her pupils were red,

And the outside of it was yellow, her skin turned orange, as she yelled

In a monsturous voice! "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED TO GUYS WHO DITCH  
ME!" suddenly future Mordecai ran away in fright I can't take this anymore he said he ran next to a girl in a purple top, and green shorts,

Holding each other tightly "wait a minute" said present Mordecai "is that?" but as soon as he was going to ask who it was Mordecai and

Dakota whirled through a black portal!.

Back in reality

Mordecai and Dakota woke up to see Dawn and hi five ghost feeding them water "it seems like your fortune is a bad one" said hi five ghost

"To save the future you guys should stop dating" said Dawn "no way

im not losing another relationship" said Mordecai "come on guys do you

want the coffee shop wrecked to bits?" asked hi five ghost Mordecai

and Dakota smirked at each other "okay then" said Dakota in a smirkish

voice "we will stay away from each other from now on" said Mordecai

in the same tone Mordecai and Dakota left the dirty shack running

their separate ways pretending to be apart!.

Back at the park house

Mordecai ran back to his bedroom Rigby was in there playing video

Games "hey dude" said rigby "how did the fortune telling go?" "oh pretty

Good" said Mordecai he got his phone out of his pocket!. "What are

You doing?" asked rigby "calling Dakota" said Mordecai.

On the phone

Dakota picked up Mordecai's call "hey Mordecai hows it going" said Dakota "oh hey where are you thinking of going for tomorrows plan?"  
asked Mordecai "I was thinking about the coffee shop" asked Dakota  
"good idea" said Mordecai "ill book a table on the day when its not

Margaret's shift" said Mordecai "oh great" said Dakota "well goodbye" said Mordecai.

(AN oh dear looks like Mordecai and Dakota have a bad future anyway

heres the questions who was that girl Mordecai was holding on too

sound familiar?. What will happen at the coffee shop?. Will this relationship last?. Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 attack of dakotazoid

Mordakota chapter 4 attack of dakotazoid

Mordecai got off the phone with Dakota Rigby was in his room waiting for him to play video games. "Hey dude" said rigby "so what's your plan

For Dakota tomorrow night" he said. "We are going to the coffee shop

Said Mordecai to do some desperate business".

Dakotas POV

Mordecai and I had gone off the phone we are meeting at the coffee

Shop tomorrow to see if dawn and hi five ghosts "fate" was correct.

I have been hiding a secret from Mordecai for a long time! Maybe

Even ever since we met!. If this fate is correct then the secret will

Be revealed.

Back to narrators POV

Mordecai went to Dakota's house to pick her up for the start of the plan.

He breathed in and then ringed the doorbell. Dakota came out in a purple tank top, orange belt, and her regular pink jeans, her blonde hair

In a ponytail. "Hey Mordecai so could you show me the way to the coffee

Shop again" "sure thing Dakota" said Mordecai.

The two got in the car and drove off to the coffee shop. They acted like

Nothing bad was going to happen as they turned on the radio and drove off laughing.

The coffee shop

Dakota and Mordecai opened the door and sat at Mordecai's usual seat

He started looking around. "What are you doing?" said Dakota "is something new here". "Neh" said Mordecai "just checking to see if Margaret's around or not". Soon the bell ringed again and a certain

Girl in a purple singlet, and military green shorts, walked in. Mordecai's

Face soon turned from smirky to nervous! "Hey Dakota" said Mordecai

Nervously "shall we go sit at the other table over there?" "sure" she said.

At the other table Mordecai tried not to think of the familiar girl he saw

Soon she walked past "hey Mordecai" she said "who's your friend?"

He just ignored her but Dakota saw her Mordecai "who is that?" "um"

Said Mordecai "just nobody" he said nervously. Soon she walked to

The table "Mordecai" said the girl "don't you remember me im your

Girlfriend HEATHER!" "WHAT THE HECK IS SHE TALKING ABOUT!"

Yelled Dakota she calmed down and asked Heather to leave the table.

Mordecai now forgetting about the fortune turned to Dakota breathed

In deeply and said. "Look Dakota" a stunned look went on her face

"Don't do it Mordecai" she said remembering the fortune. "I just got

back together with my ex girlfriend" said Mordecai "don't say it" said

Dakota "I can't do this anymore" said Mordecai tears started to fill

Dakotas eyes "what do you mean?" she said sadly Im breaking up with

You said Mordecai. Dakota held back tears she stood in front of him

With her eyes closed and started changing into her monster form

DAKOTAZOID!.

Dawns shack

Dawn was meditating and watching her crystal ball just to make sure

Mordecai and Dakota weren't together soon in the room she heard yelling it startled her. The pale skinned girl picked up the crystal ball

And saw Dakota who was now what you would call Dakotazoid. And there was mordecai running away "oh no" said Dawn "HI FIVE GHOST!"

She yelled "get Rigby" she said "we have a problem to solve"

Back at the coffee shop

Dakotazoid stomped on the floor trying to grab Mordecai in her arms

And throw him away like trash. Mordecai now small and tiny fell into

A certain girls arms "HEATHER!" said Mordecai she held him tightly

"Come on" she said "what are you talking about" said Mordecai "watch

out!" said Heather a piece of rubble was flung at the two. Soon the

coffee shop doors opened to a certain pale skinned girl, and a ghost

with a hand going out of his head,. "WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE!"

yelled Dawn hi five ghost brought in a certain raccoon. "DUDE WHAT  
HAVE YOU DONE!" yelled Rigby soon he saw Mordecai in Heathers

arms "who is that?" said Rigby "dude" said Mordecai "this is Heather"

"wow" said Rigby "heard about you" "okay okay" said hi five ghost enough with the meeting and greeting lets just save the coffee shop!.

Mordecai and heather got a rock and threw it at Dakotazoid it only

Made her angrier "why won't she stop" said Heather soon it echoed

Through Mordecai's head back to the memory when Mordecai

Tried to persuade CJ that he wasn't cheating on her

Flashback

"Look I asked to the same movie but I didn't mean like that" CJ got

Angrier and started making lightning "dude your just making it

Worse say something genuine" said Rigby

End of flashback

The say something genuine part echoed through mordecais head

Mordecai ran away from heather with an idea "mordecai where are

You going" said Heather I have an idea said Mordecai her face

Turned to a dreamy expression "that's my man" said Heather

Mordecai went on a table Dakotazoid was holding "WHAT ARE YOU  
DOING HERE!" she yelled "look" said Mordecai "I really loved you

I really did we had heaps of fun times together but now I think heather

Wants me back and secretly so do I but I promise it wont hurt okay

Cause I still really like you!" Dakota nearly was going to eat Mordecai

He could hear Heather and Rigby screaming "DON'T EAT HIM!".

But it was too late mordecai was eaten "NOOOOOOO!" yelled heather

"We didn't have a chance to make up" she sais sadly big tears in her

eyes she got out rigby's clasp Dakotazoid her and threw a table at her

it hurt but she dodged it and kept going soon one large teardrop landed on Dakotazoid Heather landed backwards and went unconscious.

Meanwhile Dakotazoid started to puff up like she might explode "oh man

We lost Heather" said rigby "WATCH OUT SHES GOING TO BLOW!"

Yelled dawn soon Dakotazoid couldn't handle it any longer everyone

Held on to each other tight as she exploded into a thousand smithereens.

Dakotazoid was blown up Mordecai and heather had died and were

Covered in bits of rubble and tables everyone mourned the loss of their

Friends who saved the coffee shop soon the rubble started shaking!.

And out came a certain blue jay "MORDECAI!" yelled Rigby "we all

Thought you were dead". "Its okay dude" said Mordecai "come on" said

Hi five ghost "lets search the rubble to find Heather".

The coffee shop was cleaned but Heather wasn't found anywhere

"Oh no" said Dawn "we lost her" "wait" said mordecai "there's still some

rubble that you haven't cleaned up" said Mordecai all the rock was pulled off Mordecai pushed away a table to find heather's Body!.

"Does anyone know CPR" said Rigby "I do" said Mordecai.

Mordecai pumped on her body Heather coughed and woke up "ow Mordecai" she said. "Don't lie on my legs it hurts" "uh okay" said Mordecai. Heather started to sit up her body cracked "OW!" said

Heather hi five ghost and Dawn shivered in dusgust "take me to

The hospital" said Heather.

(AN I hope you liked a little action for once guys anyway sorry this

story was short next there will be an epilogue also there will be More

stories about Mordecai Heather and the others but now im taking a

break on this subject and start working on my regular show story is

that you if you still want RS X TD fanfics they will be oneshots and

continuation chapters for couple drabbles for later stories anyway

see you next time)


	5. Chapter 5 epilogue

Mordakota epilogue

Previously in the story

Mordecai pumped on Heathers chest she coughed and woke up "ow

Mordecai don't lie on my legs it hurts" said Heather Heather started to

Sit up but her body cracked "OWW!" she said hi five five ghost and

Dawn shivered in dusgust take me to the hospital said Heather.

The hospital

Heather woke up she had casts on both her legs, and she was wearing

A hospital nightie, the casts were purple and both had Mordecai's name

On them, a doctor walked in "oh good your awake miss Wilson" said the

Doctor "where's Mordecai" said Heather oh hes getting his monster bites

Cleaned off said the doctor "so can I see him" said Heather "well okay

But both your legs are broken" said the doctor. He set her in a wheel

Chair and let her drive off.

Mordecai's POV

"Okay sir we are going to need you to stand still this is the last bite"

The doctor held the gause with detol on it it stung on Mordecai's

Chest as he tried to keep it still okay "sir that was good thanks mr

Quintel" another doctor came in "Mordecai quintel you have a visitor"

He said heather came in the room in a wheel chair. "You guys were

Lucky to survive the accident" said the doctor "I also heard you have

A relationship" Mordecai and Heather blushed. "Well heather Wilson

And Mordecai quintel you may leave the hospital but Mordecai I

Advise you to push Heather into the car it might hurt" "okay" said

Mordecai.

The car park

Heather was put back into her normal clothes while she was riden

Out of the hospital "Mordecai" she said "I need you to make a promise

To me that you never cheat on me again" "sure thing" said Mordecai

"I was just upset since I had to leave you on the island". "Well I will

promise to you that I won't listen to chris anymore" said Heather

Heather looked around the street to see if anyone was watching then

She held him close to her. "What are you doing" said Mordecai

Heather put a finger over his beak and pulled him into a kiss Mordecai

Was startled but then realised he was spending quality time with his

Crush he closed his eyes and imagined their future.

(AN aww Mordecai and Heather are back together again so cute

anyway im taking a break from RSXTD stories and started some

RS only stories and some AT if you want more RSXTD they will be

Continuation chapters for "couple drabbles for later stories" or one

Shots anyway when my break is over im publishing these stories

A MxH kid

Little gracie

More stories will be published they are now TBC anyway like I was going to say here are my oneshots

The pain of betrayal

More than just friends

And

Hello candy

And what I haven't said in a long time

Toon luvers out


End file.
